Fin-O's First Fight
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: KO and Fink's relationship gets put to the test. What started as a light disagreement on their new studio for their video channel, becomes something their young minds might not be ready for. How will they handle their first ever fight? Inspired by Bizzardvark episode 'Friend Fight'.


"Thanks for helping me clear out the old storage room mommy!" KO thanked his mom as she placed the last box of junk into her car. "It's the perfect studio room for me and Fink's video channel, I swear after she first appeared my subscriber count has doubled. I'm this close to getting the coveted 'Silver Play Square', only for those who have 100K subscribers on VidTube."

"Glad I can be of assistance KO, I was planning on putting some of this old junk into storage anyway." Carol said as she closed the lid of the trunk. "You know I had my doubts about announcing your relationship with Fink on your video channel, but looks like I was worried over nothing."

"Mom, Fink and I have this sort of bond that's stronger than any known metals on Earth. Plus it's 201X, the world has changed since then. By the way, Fink's coming over to help decorate our new studio." KO said.

"What about your friends Rad and Enid, they're a part of your channel too?" Carol wondered as she got into the car, KO then hopped onto the window that was lowered.

"Nope. I want this to be a surprise, so don't tell them anything!" he exclaimed while grabbing her purple suit.

Carol chuckled as she ruffled his hair, "Alright Peanut, I won't say anything." he thanked his mom and kissed her on the cheek before hopping down, "I'll be back after I take all this stuff to the junk yard, most of it doesn't even work anymore. Can I trust you not to destroy the house?" he replied with a salute, "Haha, be good." she said before she drove off.

"Okay Mommy! Love You!" KO yelled as he waved at the fleeing car. "Well, might as well get ready for Fink."

(Later)

The room KO had mention was a fairly sized room with beige walls, a giant mirror, and coincidently a recording studio. KO was standing in the middle of his soon-to-be studio with his partner and lover Fink, the mouse mutant had a large bag with her. "So, what do you think?" KO asked as he presented the room.

"Hmmm, it's okay." she shrugged.

"I know it may look dull now, but after we're done it's gonna be so awesome!" KO exclaimed.

"And I know just how to start." she said as she pulled out a painting and nailing it on a wall, KO raised his eyebrow and titled his head in confusion. She explained, "It's a picture of Albert Einstein kickboxing a robot dragon." she then chuckled, "Get it, because it's weird!"

"Ummm, interesting. But, I was hoping we could get our fans' input on how we decorate our studio." KO said, feeling a little unsure about the piece of art his girlfriend hung up.

"KO it's our channel not the fans'." Fink argued.

"But I wouldn't have this channel if not for my fans, and I had this channel longer so I decide we get their opinion." KO argued back.

"You gave me as much control over this channel when you made me your girlfriend, and I say we just decorate our way." Fink returned.

"I get that, it's just. I don't know, I just disagree with you." KO shrugged.

"And I disagree with you." Fink also shrugged. "But nothing to worry about, we prepared for this." Later we see the two in Fink's new room at Boxmore, were they put two keys in a secret compartment to activate a spotlight to a trapdoor that revealed a Renegade X display. In the middle of two middle aged men in camo attire, was a podium with a fancy scroll.

_**"ARE! YOU! READYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" **_

Fink took a second to admire her work, "Took all of my allowance and hardwiring, along with a couple billion in taxpayer money but it was so worth it."

KO lifted the glass lid before picking up the scroll, "Behold, the FOSSPFCR! _Fin-O's Six Step Process For Conflict Resolution. _Which rests in the Renegade X display, dedicating the resolution to our first ever argument. Where to keep the scroll."

Fink clapped her hands together, "Alright, after this we'll see if we can come to an agreement on how to decorate our new studio."

**Step 1: Sing Your Feelings**

_KO_

Fink

_Fans, I believe in our fans. They should have a say, in every way. Of how we build our studiooooooooooo._

Listen to me, and you'll get somewhere. I have a prop of a crow, and he's wearing a bow. What more do you neeeeeeed.

As they both sung they're respective arguments, they each had a boa around them. Fink also used a stuffed crow she owned and put a hair bow on its head. KO nearly shed a tear at her lyric, "Wow, that was beautiful." he sniffled before saying, "I still think I'm right."

"I still think I'm right!"

**Step 2: Express yourself with puppets**

KO said to Fink, though a puppet of a little girl with blond hair in pigtails, a blue and white dress, and black slip-ons. _"I think the internet is a playground for new and creative ideas. And we as video makers should be open to all these knew ideas that come from everyday people like us." _

Fink just deadpanned as she held up a giant paper mashie dragon head, _"Well I'm a dragon and I'm bigger than you! (nom nom nom)"_ she then made her puppet eat the little girl puppet.

KO's expression went blank, "I see you got a new puppet."

**Step 3: Paint your feelings**

The two kids were then painting their thoughts. They put their brushes down and turned their easels around to reveal their work. KO's painting was of the planet Earth with a computer in the middle surrounded by smiling faces, Fink's was of her atop of a pile of skulls sitting on a huge throne with KO in her arms. Both were really tall and buff, and both were dressed like barbarians.

They both sighed, "Next step."

**Step 4: Angrily Dance your feelings**

As loud metal music played, KO did a wicked air guitar session. Fink then followed up with her own air guitar rift on her knees before smashing the imaginary instrument on the floor.

**Step 5: Whack-a-bot!**

The two were then playing a giant version of whack-a-mole, but instead of moles it's the Boxmore bots popping out of the holes. Each letting out an 'OW' as they get hit by the hammers.

"Oh I hate it when they get into arguments like this- OW" Shannon complained as she popped up.

"Not the face- OW! Why the face?!" Raymond complained at the abuse his face was taking.

"Surprise! OW!" Darrell said.

**Step 6: Final thoughts...… in one breath**

KO inhaled, "IJUSTTHINKTHEINTERNETISAPLAYGROUNDOFIDEASANDOPINIONSANDITSOURJOBASPARTOFTHATCOMMUNITYTOEMBRACETHOSETHOUGHTSORELSEWERISKTHECOLLAPSEOFTHEENTIREINSTITUTION!" he then gasped after the really long closing words.

Fink then took a deep breath before letting her final words, which were much less. "YOUREWRONG!"

She then panted a little as KO aggravatedly screamed in the air, "We went through all six steps and we got nothing!" he collapsed on top of the bed.

Fink then exclaimed, "Hey don't get mad at me, we wouldn't have this disagreement if you didn't care so much about what other people think!"

"No I don't."

"Really?" she challenged, "Why do you wear that vest even when you're not working?"

KO shrugged as he tugged at the vest, "I, get a lot of compliments on it."

"Exactly, every one hates my dress. But I wear it, because I like it." she said as she hopped on the bed next to him.

KO rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I just value other people's opinions because I'm a nice person."

Fink then got an offended look, "Oh, so I'm not a nice person!"

KO then put his hands up defensively, "Woah there, I'm not saying that outside of your boss's lab you're not a nice person."

"Except you just did!"

KO then sighed, "Wow." he then ran a hand through his fluffy locks, "Sometimes it seems like you don't care about anyone but yourself, and that other people's thoughts and feelings don't matter."

"Yeah, because I have confidence in myself and I know what I want."

Now KO was the one with the offended look, "Oh so I don't have confidence in myself?"

"Woah there, I'm not saying that you have a compulsion to have everyone like you." Fink defensively stated.

"Except you just did." KO crossed his arms.

"Wow." Fink then said nervously. The two now sat there in awkward silence, what started out as a light disagreement had now become personal. After a few minutes Fink then broke the ice with the question that ran through their minds, "Are we in a fight KO?"

KO looked down to the floor, "I don't know. Usually we fight outside the bodega with my friends and the robots, but this feels surprisingly differently. And not in a good way."

The two sighed despondently.

_**"CONGRATULAIONS! MINOR DISAGREEMENT RESOLVED! DANCE BREAK!" **_

Just then party music started playing and confetti fell on the floor, but the two kids weren't in a party mood. They were too busy worrying about what's gonna come of this new experience they haven't felt in their young relationship.


End file.
